


Pretty in Pink

by Cyane (orphan_account)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dan Howell Natural Hair Appreciation, Domestic Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Flower Crowns, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Pastel Dan, Pastels, Self Confidence Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 01:54:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10452366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Cyane
Summary: Dan decides he quite likes the pastel vibe. He isn't sure if Phil will feel the same, though.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I figured I need to catch up monumentally on my 130 challenge prompt, especially since I was supposed to finish in 2016. And apparently I'm only on prompt 26. Of _one hundred and fucking thirty_. 
> 
> But hey, my first-fic AO3 birthday is May 22nd, so I suppose I've got that going for me. ^o^
> 
> This is based off of a recent video in which Dan wears the most pure fucking pink sweater and it's so pastel and fuck. The curly hair is hurting my soul it's so pretty danYUL.

Dan looked at himself in the mirror. 

The pink sweater with the word 'Festive' scrawled on it. The wavy curls threading through his hair. The fake cherry blossom tattoo crawling up the side of his neck. 

In a way, he knew he was being ridiculous. Dan wasn't filming a video, he wasn't doing this as a joke- he just really found he liked the look on himself. Of course, he still loved the dark aesthetic he had going for him, but this whole pastel vibe... it was growing on him. 

"It's just to look at," Dan mumbled to himself, looking in the mirror again. He carefully set the flower crown on his head, puffing out his cheeks in an attempt not to smile as the crown framed his curls perfectly. He felt _pretty_. "Nobody else has to know, nobody else has to see," He continued to himself, glancing nervously at the clock. 

Phil was out shopping. Phil... Phil probably wouldn't be home for another fifteen minutes. 

Dan sort of wanted Phil to see- but he wanted to see Phil's face light up with fondness, not awkward dislike. He had a feeling Phil was too nice to actually tell him if Dan looked like an idiot, but Dan would _know_ if Phil didn't like it. And Dan didn't think he could take that, Phil honestly not really liking Dan in pink. 

He wanted Phil to think he was pretty, too. 

Dan thought he looked alright. 

And... maybe he didn't have to let Phil see. He could just take a picture and save it for himself, and never put the tattoo on again, and never look at the flower crown again, and act like the getup was just a joke for the damn internet to laugh at. He could just glance at the video of him and Phil putting everything on, he could look at the photo and remember, and maybe someday he'd ask Phil if he thought Dan looked decent enough without straightened-hair and color-coordinated grey scale. 

"Just one photo," Dan said to himself. "One photo and that's it, then hide it. God- this is strangely creepy."

Only his phone was out on the kitchen counter. Figured. After taking a moment to make sure that Phil was not, in fact, home, Dan crept out of his room and into the kitchen. His phone was lying there. 

Dan bit his bottom lip, flipping the camera on and snapping a selfie as quickly as possible. He scrolled into photos to look at it. He wanted to keep the flower crown on for just a little bit longer... just a little longer feeling like- _ugh, god_ \- like a princess. Like he was soft and pastel and pretty and something... else. 

The photo was a bit blurry, but as Dan raised the phone with shaking hands to get another, more in-focus one, the door swung open from the other room. 

"Dan? I'm back!" Phil shouted. Dan jolted back, feeling his breath hitch anxiously. 

"Ah- wait! Wait, wait!" He shouted back. His voice was wobbling everywhere. "Don't come in the kitchen for a moment, will you?"

There was a hesitation before Phil responded. "Why, Dan? What's going on... have you made a mess again?" Dan winced at the reminder of the 'cereal incident', in which Phil had left _Dan's_ cereal box open and when Dan had reached for it, it had spilled everywhere.

"No, um..."

Phil sighed. "Dan. Are you fully clothed?"

"Yes, but-"

"Have you done anything illegal?"

"No, but-"

"...Is there anyone else in there with you?"

Dan's eyes widened. "Of course not, Phil! But, the thing is-"

There was a click-clack of shoes against floor as Phil continued walking in. Dan flushed into crimson and felt his eyes sting in embarrassment. He'd have to cover this up somehow, oh, God- this was humiliating... 

As Phil walked into the kitchen, two bags of groceries in hand, Dan looked at his own socks, unable to face his flatmate, his best friend, his partner. His boyfriend. 

He felt, rather than saw Phil's surprise. 

"Oh!" Phil let out after a moment. He let out a shocked laugh. The noise brought tears to Dan's eyes, and he furiously wiped them away. At the motion, Phil's laughter stopped and he gasped, quickly setting down the bags and going to Dan's side. 

"Dan? Daniel, love- why are you crying?"

Dan groaned. "Fuck. This is weird, this is embarrassing, I know it's weird, I just... thought I'd try it out again, and it's weird and I look like a fucking idiot and-"

Two arms wrapping around his neck and lips pressing against his own shut him up pretty quickly. 

Finally Phil pulled away. Dan had to lean on the counter to steady himself. "Dan, you think you look weird? I personally think you look gorgeous. Well, I always think you look beautiful, and no change of clothes can change that- but you honestly look adorable. No need to feel self-conscious about it, Danny."

Dan let out a watery laugh, rolling his eyes. "You're such a sap," He murmured against Phil's fringe.

"And you're an angel," Phil countered, leaning in and running his lips along Dan's neck. "And I'll always love you. Although, I have to say, you look rather splendid in pastels."

Dan couldn't hold back the happy, embarrassed smile, nor could he hold back the soft noise as Phil's teeth scraped his sweet spot. "It's not an everyday thing," Dan admitted. "But... ah, I don't know, I sorta... sort of like it."

"I love it," Phil responded, pushing Dan up against the fridge. "You're lovely, Dan, don't ever worry about my not liking how you look, because first of all- the only important opinion of your physical appearance is your own, and secondly- I think you're pretty damn adorable anyway."

There was that blush again, although not a mortified one. 

"Thank you, Phil," Dan said honestly.

Phil looked back into Dan's eyes and smiled earnestly. "It's literally my pleasure, Dan."

And, yeah, it was hard to feel like anything but pretty as Phil tangled a hand into brown curls and flowers, or as Phil's mouth was on his own, or as they cooked dinner together that evening. 

Even when Dan was taking off the whole pastel getup, he didn't mind. It wasn't some weird secret, it was just... another strange quirk that Phil accepted. Who knew, maybe the fans would accept it too.

**Author's Note:**

> k so I know the prompt was literally 'ribbons' and  
> there are literally no mentioned 'ribbons'
> 
> I'm sorry ok  
> I asked and they said accounting 'ribbons' into 'pastel/bows/cutesy fucking shit' works (not as crudely, I must admit)
> 
> fuckin deal with the pastel dan ok


End file.
